fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jorgen Von Strangle/Quotes
:"Stupid, puny fairies!" ---- :"HAHAHA! stupid, pathetic fairies. HAHAHA...!" ---- :"HAHAHA... I mean poor, little fairy..." ---- :"I don't like you and I don't like you..." ---- :"TIMMY TURNER!" (usually said after Timmy does something wrong in every wish) ---- :"TURNER!" of course..." *eye twitch* ---- :"...which, although it has the word 'Hostile' in it, is not fun at all." ---- :"Turner, you can't be serious..." ---- :"Fear my Powerful, sitting butt!!" ---- :"I am Drill Sergeant Jorgen Von Strangle, and these are my muscles." ---- :(running to the washroom in panic) "Ugh...Fireball burritos! aye, aye, yae!" ---- :"BINKY! I SAID TRACK 7!!!" ---- :"Feel my mighty pecs of manlyness!" ---- :"WITH PAIN!" ---- :"Do these muscles lie?" ---- :[as Evil Jorgen] "I, Jorgen von Strangle, very tough fairy and obligatory action movie villain, and my kitty, Mr. Tulip Toes... KITTY KITTY KITTY... are planning to kidnap all the fairies in the world! And then, using my brilliant magic-siphoning invention, I will suck the magic out of their pathetic fairy bodies...and transfer it into my wand! HAHAHA!" ---- : "Binky my friend, I hate you." ---- :Jorgen: "As a reward for doing so well, you get to do push-ups." :Cosmo: "That doesn't sound so bad!" :Jorgen: "18 million, NOW!!" ---- :"Timmy Turner! This is the last birthday party you and your fairies will ever have together! By the way, happy birthday." ---- :"This is not a game! The longer you keep Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, the more you put them in danger of being exposed or captured." ---- :"Keep your cake for the inevitable fairy-go-bye-bye party! I will find a way. I will make you grow up! I am Jorgen, the most powerful fairy ever!!" ---- :"I told you I would find a way to get you to grow up, and I finally did - Cupid's Love Arrows! A shot from one of these puppies, and Timmy will fall in love with the first things he sees. Then he'll be grown up and must give back the fairies!" ---- :"I HATE YOU, TIMMY TURNER!" ---- :"Yes, Turner, love can be a real drag!" ---- :"Oh man, that Vicky has a strong grip. If she comes over here, tell her I went Tahiti!" ---- :"I saw her and no other... and the part with the fingerprints! Fingers aren't shaped like that! THAT IS LOVE!!!!!!" ---- :"Timmy Turner! You're in for a big surprise!" ---- :"I am STRONGER than you Binky, HAHAHA!!" ---- :"Sparky is a lot of work. Over the years, he has been brought back to the pet store more times than Cosmo!" ---- :"I hate to interrupt this stroll down Loser Lane, but I've got to clean up some magic turtle poop. Just to clarify, the turtle is not magic. The poop is." ---- :"Just be sure you clean up after him. I don't want beaver doodie on my stage." ---- :"Hi, :"Nobody puts the boot to my glute!” ---- “DON’T DO IT AGAIN!” Category:Quote pages Category:Characters Category:Quotes